ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Trickshot (Charles Barton)
Charles Bernard "Barney" Barton is the older brother to Clint Barton. He was believed dead for many years, but discovered to not only be alive, but operating as a loyal ally of Helmut Zemo, and even went so far as to join his Masters of Evil and even Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers team. Biography Early Life When Charles Bernard Barton was young, his father who had been drinking, crashed into a tree at full speed. Both Barney's father and mother had died in the crash but he and his younger brother Clint survived. The two were sent to an orphanage where they stayed for several years before running away to join the circus. When the Swordsman selected Clint as his protege, Barney became jealous and distant from Clint. Barney soon became fed up with the carnival life and made plans to enlist in the U.S Army. Barney gave his brother an ultimatum, to join him in the army or lose his brother. When Barney was waiting at the bus stop and Clint did not show he was very disappointed and left without him. Clint did end up showing up late though and returned to the carnival sad at the fact his brother had left him. FBI Agent After being discharged from the army, Barney became a FBI Agent and mostly worked undercover assignments. When he was working undercover as a bodyguard for the Crime Lord Silvemane. one night, his brother Clint who recently became a SHIELD agent infiltrated the facility in which Barney was stationed in a attempt to steal information leading to an arms deal. Barney saw the intruder but did not know that it was his brother, Barney was then shot by Clint who upon realizing he looked just like their father figured out that it was his brother Barney. Hawkeye tried to carry Barney out of the facility but was soon attacked by several Maggia thugs. Clint then realized that Silvermane had rigged the facility to blow if its sensitive materials were to fall into the wrong hands. Clint had no choice but to leave Barney behind as he made his way out just before the facility blew up. Clint spent the next several weeks mourning his brother and would forever remember how he left his brother behind. For years Clint pressed on with his campaign against the Maggia in order to gain justice for his brother, which led him into conflict with the mercenary Blacklash. Becoming Trickshot Unknown to Hawkeye, Barney survived the blast by making it to Silvermane's vault at the last minute where the doors were coated with highly durable metals to prevent a break in. Although the shock of the blast caused Barney to slip into a coma. His body would soon be discovered by HYDRA operatives acting inside of SHIELD, and he was taken to a HYDRA research facility where he received medical treatment. When Barney woke up after several months he was approached by Helmut Zemo, who arranged Barney be sent to the HYDRA facility for the conditioning process. Instead of using the Faustus method on Barney, Helmut thought it was more effective to get men and women to serve him willingly. Zemo then manipulated Barney, telling him that his brother had left him to die, and putting Barney on the path of revenge. Zemo found Trick Shot, Hawkeye's former mentor, who was dying of cancer and promised he would fund his medical treatment if he taught Barney how to wield a bow. Trick Shot did so and never learned that it was Clint's brother he was teaching. After his training was complete Zemo went back on their deal and beat Trick Shot to a pulp and left his cancer to fester and grow worse. When he was on deaths door Barney used his new archery skills to kill Trick Shot and took his new name as a statement that he had killed his mentor Trick Shot. Abilities Master Archer: Barney Barton, much like his brother has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Expert Marksman: He possesses very keen eyesight and accuracy. He was trained in the Army and later the by the FBI in firearms. In his adult life he was trained by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Expert Acrobat: Barney Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. Expert Fighter: Barney Barton is an excellent martial artist, having been trained in various forms by the US Army, the FBI and Trickshot Skilled Tactician: Barney is a skilled tactician due to his training in the FBI and US Army. Weapons Proficiency: Barney Barton incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman along with his brother. Category:Dark Avengers Category:HYDRA Category:Villains Category:The Masters of Evil